1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an amplifier stage for the current supply of I.sup.2 L circuits with different circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I.sup.2 L logic circuits (integrated injection logic) are known. For example, I.sup.2 L circuits of this type are described in the publication "Integrated Injection Logic: A new approach to LSI", K. H. Hart and A. Slob, IEEE Journal of Solid-State-Circuits, Vol. SC-7, October 1972, pages 346 to 351. If a plurality of such I.sup.2 L circuits are arranged on one chip, it may be necessary to connect the output of an I.sup.2 L gate, into which a low current is fed, to the input of another I.sup.2 L gate which is operated with a higher current. In this situation, amplifier stages are required. This publication by C. M. Hart et al, "Bipolar LSI takes a new direction with integrated injection logic", Electronics, 3rd October 1974, pages 111 to 118, describes amplifier stages of this kind wherein the amplification is effected by enlarging the geometry.